


You and everything about you

by dontscoldme_bi, hanbincentric



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bobby - Freeform, Boyfriends, Double B, Double B as boyfriends, Double B one shot, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanbin is Bobby's favorite thing, Kim Jiwon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pretty Hanbin, Rimming, Smut, Top Bobby, bottom hanbin, kim hanbin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontscoldme_bi/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbincentric/pseuds/hanbincentric
Summary: That time when Hanbin picked Bobby up from his parents' house and made a lot of memories back home.'Cause they're each other's home and everything that surrounds them.





	You and everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really don't know what to put here. Can't think of a good summary I am sorry. 
> 
> But I just want to give my shoutout to @ratedJunBinBob for giving additional touches to this story. I did not even asked her for it but she offered it wholeheartedly. Awww. And to @ky_angelo my fellow Double B enthusiast, who went gaga when I told him I made a fic about these guys and excitedly read my draft. Thanks to these two for hyping me and encouriging me (wow) 
> 
> This is my first ever fic so please, don't judge the author. Hahaha. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The bed feels empty. 

Hanbin has been sleeping alone in their shared room for three days now because his boyfriend, Bobby is staying for four days at his parents' house. 

Hanbin took the chance of being alone in their unit to wash their clothes, clean the house, and to buy groceries. Just when he's about to rest after finishing all his tasks, Bobby called "Hey, pretty! What are you up to? I'm coming home tomorrow, let's eat dinner outside, yeah?" Excited is an understatement of what Hanbin's feeling right now. They decided to eat out tomorrow night at this newly opened pub near their unit. 

Hanbin's on his way to pick Bobby at his parents' house. When he arrived, Jiwon's mom immediately greeted him. "Who's this good-looking man right here, huh? Oh my gosh, I missed you, Hanbin-ah" he hugged Bobby's mom back and felt how comforting it is just by inhaling her scent. 

"I missed you too, eom...mm.." he can't say it, he's still shy to say it face to face after all these years. 

"Eomma!! Just say it, could you? You became my son ever since Jiwon asked you to be his" Hanbin can't help but rest his forehead on her shoulder. He's definitely blushing and felt giddy. "Thanks, eomeoni" she smiled after hearing Hanbin's way of calling her mom. 

They went inside the living room where Hanbin met Bobby's dad and a sleeping Raon who's hugging his Pooh stuffed toy. 

"Too bad I won't be able to carry him and play with him” Hanbin cupped Raon's face and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, baby Raon" 

"I swear, Bobby he's a lot moooore cuter than you. You can't tell me otherwise" All throughout their way to the pub, Hanbin couldn’t stop talking about Raon. Not being able to play with the baby made him feel a little disappointed. 

"Hey! I'm not even competing with my nephew. Chill!"

Bobby rubbed Hanbin's nape and kissed his cheek. "I really like it when you're like this. You look like a kid. Who would've thought that a strict looking guy would act this way when he gets disappointed by not being able to play with a kid" 

Bobby placed his hand on Hanbin's right thigh "plus you look really cute while driving like this. Perhaps, are you driving me insane?" Bobby laughed at his own pun making Hanbin pout but then gave in and joined Bobby’s laughter. 

They finished eating their dinner and went back home. Bobby threw his bags on the floor and immediately went to take a shower. Hanbin took Bobby's things, keeping those unused clothes and throwing those used ones into their laundry basket.

He knocked on the bathroom door "aren't you done yet? I wanna pee!!" 

Bobby opened the door inviting Hanbin inside "come, i'm not using the toilet bowl anyway" 

Bobby was brushing his teeth when Hanbin entered. He finished his routine by washing his face with his not-so-expensinve facial cleanser.

"Get out, please. I'm gonna take a shower." Hanbin said as he sprinkled water into Bobby’s face, making him regret his action a little when Bobby stepped forward and kissed his lips, assaulting it for a good ten seconds. 

"Come out fast, huh. You know the drill" Bobby winked at him, making him realize that this is what he’s been missing for four looong days. 

Bobby was already lying on the bed naked with his Marshall speaker on blasting some pretty good rnb songs to set the mood. The lights are dim, sheets are all clean, the only thing that’s missing is his body against Hanbin's. 

"What are you doing? Are you still planning to put on your clothes? Are you kidding me? Come here already!" Bobby giggled and hugged Hanbin from behind while sniffing Hanbin's hair down to his neck.

Bobby felt the shiver on Hanbin’s body. He slowly drag his palm against Hanbin’s back down to his butt cheeks making Hanbin look at him.

"I missed you" now that they're facing each other, Hanbin cupped his face and he planted soft kisses on Bobby's forehead, cheekbones, nose, chin, and his mouth. 

Knowing Bobby, he's not quite a fan of soft kisses but in all honesty, he liked what his boyfriend just did.

He smiled when Hanbin looked at him after kissing his lips. "I missed you too" without holding back, Bobby started kissing his boyfriend, holding the back of his head for better alignment, his other hand roaming and exploring his body. His hand stopped at one of Hanbin's butt cheek, squeezing it right. 

Now, Bobby's mouth is on Hanbin's neck. Kissing it roughly and sucking it as if there's no tomorrow. Moans escaped from Hanbin's mouth and that's only making Bobby more religiously eager to do the deed. 

Sucking his neck, his shoulder, taking his time licking Hanbin’s nihilism tattoo, down to his chest and nipple that made Hanbin's legs wobbly. Hanbin panted and held Bobby's shoulders for his dear life. 

"Ah--ah--ah hmmmff" sounds that escaped from Hanbin’s mouth that can either make him feel embarrassed or can make Bobby's member go on full hard.

Bobby pushed Hanbin against the wall and grinded his clothed dick against Hanbin’s. “You don’t know how much I miss you.” Bobby whispered as he nosed the length of Hanbin’s neck while palming their erections.

Hanbin covered his mouth, attempting to suppress the sound, "Don't. I like hearing you. You know that" Bobby says endearingly then proceeded to suck Hanbin's nipple. 

By now, Bobby's so close to kneeling down. He wanted to suck him off. Wanna make his boyfriend feel real good. 

"Bobby, lemme do it.....aaaahh"

"Later, maybe?"

Bobby went down on his knees and sucked Hanbin's member off. Pushing his head a little more since he knew Hanbin liked it and he wanted to drive his boyfriend crazy by pleasuring him.

"Aaahhh please, aaahhh you... don't...aaaahhh have to...."

"Sssshhhh...I love it" Bobby whispered, pausing from sucking Hanbin’s dick. He looked up, meeting Hanbin’s eyes, seducing him by licking the veins of his boyfriend’s cock from the base up to the slit. Hanbin shuddered with that. Smirking, he raised his arm and put his fingers over Hanbin’s lips. "open your mouth for me please" he said and pushed three fingers inside.

Hanbin's sucked it diligently and making sure his boyfriend's fingers are all wet. Bobby felt Hanbin’s tongue played with his fingers that made him so fucking turned on while jerking Hanbin off with his other hand.

“Enough” Bobby said and pulled out his fingers as he grab the back of Hanbin’s leg and hooked it over his shoulder, making Hanbin’s puckered hole exposed right in front of his eyes. He immediately run his wet fingers into Hanbin's hole without pushing them inside..just yet, teasing hi boyfriend slightly.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked as if teasing. He's still not done sucking Hanbin off. 

"Bob-- I'm gonna....hmmm..." 

"Hmm...gonna what? Come? Yes, please. I want you to come. Don’t be shy" Bobby murmured in between while bobbing his head as he pushed his two fingers at the same time inside Hanbin’s entrance, sucking him as he finger his hole.

Hanbin whined as he run his fingers through Bobby’s hair and lightly tugging it. Bobby sucked so hard that made Hanbin come inside of his mouth. He came so hard that some of it dripped from his mouth down to his chin. He wiped it off with his thumb to suck it off. 

"Kim Jiwon the fuck?" Hanbin panted, eyes not focused, and still in frenzy.

"What's wrong? I already took all your seeds I just cleaned my thumb. Turns you on even more, no? Hmm..." 

Even after cumming hard, Hanbin’s dick never went limp and is still hard, not that satisfied by just sucking his dick. He needs something stuffed inside him. He needs Bobbby dick, pounding him so hard until he was satisfied.

Bobby caressed Hanbin’s thigh and started kissing and licking it, tongue tasting his skin, sucking every corner that there is. He made sure that it will leave marks that will be on it for days.

Every sound that Hanbin made were like music to Bobby's ears, not to mention the chill rnb sound playing in the background. 

Hanbin tugged Bobby's hair a little harder, whining because if his boyfriend’s teasing "Bobby please...aaahhh... it's...so...good....oh..my...gosh...aaah"

Bobby looked up, appreciating his beauty. Hanbin's eyes started tearing up, with his wobbly legs and panting breath, Bobby spoke "no one's allowed to see you like this except me, remember that" and the sound of a spank filled the room.

"Aaaahhh!!!" 

Bobby spanked him again and rubbed his butt cheeks after.

"Aaahh...hmmm"

Bobby flattened his tongue against Hanbin’s pink hole and started lapping it. He started stroking Hanbin’s cock and played with his balls as he ate him out. He hardened his tongue and entered it inside, making Hanbin curse in pleasure.

"Do you like it? Feeling good?"

Hanbin was in cloud nine and started thrusting his hips, too pleasured from Bobby’s tongue against his hole. He was moaning loudly that he was 100% sure that their neighbors probably heard him.

"Bobby baby...please...let me do you..."

"Why? Too much?" Bobby asked as he finger his boyfriend’s hole while rimming him.

He cursed and moaned loudly, whining because he wanted Bobby’s dick not just his fingers or his tongue.

"Let's move to bed. My knees are hurting. Don't worry, not your fault."

Bobby stood up and letting Hanbin walk beside him, supporting him since Hanbin’s legs gave out. 

He spanked Hanbin’s ass, not being able to stop himself from squeezing it (well, it’s not his fault Hanbin’s got a nice and firm ass) before pushing him against their bed.

Hanbin laid on his back, legs spread only for his lover, cock leaking of pre-cum, hole twitching, waiting for Bobby to enter him. As much as Bobby wanted Hanbin to suck him off, his patience wore off and wanted to enter his boyfriend immediately. 

Bobby started to rub his hole again and wanted to eat his lover again. It was one of his favorite things to do, rimming his boyfriend while hearing him moan loudly. Well, forget about pounding Hanbin for awhile, he’s gonna rim him again.

"I'm gonna eat you up again. Spread your legs wider, 'my pretty boy' "

He started licking his hole, slurping it hard and licking it again. Giving open mouthed kisses to it. Hanbin's a total moaning mess right now and Bobby's liking it. Bobby looked up to see his face, damn, he must be a really lucky to be loved by Hanbin.

He spits onto his fingers and started fingering Hanbin's hole again. At this rate, he could enter Hanbin without any problem.

"Aaahhh"

"Damn. You look so pretty! I'm not even kidding!" 

Bobby kissed his thigh and sucked it again, adding another hickey into it.

Pushing his three fingers all the way in, scissoring it, wanting to hear more beautiful high pitched moans, licking his balls, Bobby looks up again without stopping his fingers from moving "You're my pretty boyfriend, you're so pretty and beautiful"

Bobby scissored and pushed his fingers up to his knuckles, too deep inside of his boyfriend's hole.

"ah...ah...ahh..bob...are...AHHH...shit...uggghh...i...LOVE..YOU!!..Damn it!!!"

"What? you too of course" Bobby's smiled from ear to ear and stopped fingering Hanbin and started aligning his cock but he was stopped by his boyfriend's hand.

"Use lube the fuck! You only used your spit on me. Treat me right, will you?"

"Really? am I still not treating you right , huh?"

They both laughed at their silliness even in the middle of sex. 

"Baby, it kinda hurt so you know? Hmm...please?"

Bobby stood up reluctantly and looked for the bottle of lube and poured it on his hand. He stroked his cock, spreading the lube on it and pumping it a little. He was so hard and ready to thrust into his boyfriend’s hole.

"Get ready?"

"Aahhh...."

"You always feel so good. Always."

"You're so pretty" Bobby cupped Hanbin's face as he plant open mouthed kisses on his jaw, cheek, neck, shoulder, and to his neck again.

"I'm gonna put it in, okay?" He fingered Hanbin for the last time and then pulled his fingers out. 

Bobby lifted one of Hanbin's leg and placed it over his shoulder. 

He aligned his cock into Hanbin's hole, pushing it in...slowly...and it's all inside Hanbin. 

"My prettiest, you feel so good. Damn, why are still so fucking tight?"

Even after preparing Hanbin for too long, he still felt tight as he somehow struggled to thrust in and out.

"Baby, fast...ter..." Hanbin whined.

"Like this?" Bobby thrusted not too slow and not too fast just the way to hit that spot. 

The room was filled with filthy moans, heavy breathing, and the sound of the bed creeking. 

Hanbin's mind are filled with pleasure and flashbacks of how they met each other. 

'the way he close his eyes...., the way his sweat beads form under his jaw...., flawless face..., beautiful body...., him inside of me, it’s so perfect...'

Hanbin's thoughts were distracted when Bobby kept on hitting that same spot again and again. He was in pure ecstasy to the point that he wanted to cry for so much pleasure.

"Bob--...ahhh...please, please, aaahh...."

he was almost crying, but definitely begging. Begging for what? For Bobby to stop or to continue? Nonetheless, the feeling of pleasure all over his body felt so damn right.

Bobby couldn’t thank the heavens enough for sending him his "prettiest", that's what he calls him. No one is allowed to disagree with his self-proclaimed 'wonders of the world' because for him, Hanbin is the best, the most understanding, and selfless human there is. He loves him so much that everyone who knows them are aware of it.

"Yeah? Just like that? Should I stop?"

"No baby...keep on doing that...tou---touch me please...."

Bobby touched Hanbin's cock so tight that tears were forming in his eyes. He rubbed the tip using his thumb, making Hanbin gasped in pleasure. Nothing's changed, Hanbin's still a moaning mess. 

Bobby started planting kisses all over Hanbin's leg and thigh. Sucking on his favorite areas. Now, his body is painted with red and purple marks made by his ever so loving boyfriend. 

"Hey, pretty, I'm close...so fucking close" Bobby said as he started to fuck him harder. He gripped Hanbin’s waist tightly and pounded hard, making his boyfriend arch his back as he gripped the bedsheets tightly.

"Me...me too...aaaahhh...ah...ah.."

Bobby groaned as he filled Hanbin's insides with his juice, still thrusting in and out, feeling it, while Hanbin kept on making noises.

"Bin, if you keep on making those noises, I'll probably go hard again, not that I'm complaining but you know... it's really up to you"

Hanbin bit his lower lip and shyly looked away at Bobby. 

'he's so cute' Bobby says to himself 

Hanbin already came twice and his stomach was covered with his own cum. 

"I wanna hug you? Can I?" Bobby asked, kissing Hanbin’s forehead.

"You're still inside me AND I can feel it you know? You’re still hard."

"Ahh. What can I do? You’re so fuckable. Can I stay inside you just a little bit more? It's like a sauna for my dick"

"What the fuck, Jiwon??? The fuck!" Hanbin uses his real name when he gets mad at him. He hit Bobby's arm but laughed as soon as he saw Bobby laughing too hard. 

"Sorry, hanbinnie. But thank you for the free sauna service" he kissed his lips and started thrusting slowly. 

“Yah! I’m tired.” Hanbin whined.

“I know but why are you hard again?” Bobby smirked as he started slow-fucking his boyfriend.

“And who’s fault is that?” Hanbin gasped as he started thrusting his hips to meet Bobby’s thrusts. 

Bobby kept the pace deep and slow making his boyfriend a little annoyed. 

“Damn it Bobby! Faster!”

Bobby didn’t listen. He leaned down to suck Hanbin’s neck, his second favorite part of Hanbin’s body.

Hanbin moaned loudly every time Bobby thrust hard and deep but it is still not enough for him.

“Bob, please” Hanbin whined again, rolling his hips, signaling Bobby to fuck him harder.

Although Bobby loved teasing Hanbin, he still couldn’t say no to his lover and started pounding on him harder than ever before.

Hanbin was in cloud nine again, feeling the ecstasy all over his body as he closed his eyes and feeling Bobby’s cock deep penetrating him.

Bobby on the other hand was watching his lover’s reaction. He swore that his heart swelled with butterflies every time Hanbin bit his lip, eyes shut closed as if he was in another world.

Bobby stopped thrusting suddenly as he took his time appreciating Hanbin’s beauty. He did not notice Hanbin’s eyes was now open, glaring at him with his brows creased together.

“The fuck is wrong with you? Why did you stop?” Hanbin asked angrily, one second away from punching Bobby for stopping.

“I—“

“Jus mo—“ Bobby interrupted him with slow and passionate kiss. Not like their previous kisses awhile ago. This time, it feels different. He can feel Bobby’s genuine love as their tongue glides together.

Bobby pushed his body up, staring at Hanbin’s face again. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Hanbin asked as he caressed Bobby’s face. 

Bobby blushed when he met Hanbin’s eyes and buried his face against Hanbin’s neck.

“I just love you so fucking much” Bobby murmured, inhaling Hanbin’s natural body scent.

“I love you too” Hanbin chuckled as he hug Bobby tightly. “But can you just fuck me again already and cuddle like this after?” Hanbin asked as he thrust his hips up, making Bobby groan in pleasure.

Bobby started fucking Hanbin again until they both hit their orgasm.

Hanbin panted heavily as he smiled lazily to his lover.

Bobby pulled out of Hanbin’s hole and stood up to get some wet wipes. He gently wiped the cum on Hanbin’s body, including the cum dripping from his ass hole. He also covered their bed with new sheets to cover their mess, too exhausted to even change everything up. 

"Why do I always have to do the dirty work, huh?" He teased his boyfriend who can barely open his eyes and comfortably lying on the bed. 

"Because you're strong and a good man. Right?" He lazily answered "plus, you love me too."

"That one is spot on."

"So if you really love me that much, let's go see Raon again tomorrow!" He got all excited, blinking as if he's not the Hanbin people used to know. "I really wanna see him again, please? Let's treat him at the ice cream shop, please?" 

"But the ride going there is quite long, Binnie"

"But please, your brother and sister-in-law are still not there. Let's help your parents, will yah?" Hanbin was being too desperate. Bobby knew him too well just by looking at his face. 

"Fine. Let's sleep now, for real. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Bobby embraced Hanbin from the back and kissed his neck. "You, Me, and Raon tomorrow. Happy now?"

"Yes. Thanks, baby. Next time if you wanna go to your parents' house, bring me with you, okay? I'll obey everything your mom...I mean, Eomma says. I'll help her." Hanbin held Bobby's hands and lifted the other one to kiss it. 

"She wants me to call her, Eomma from now on." He turned to look at Bobby's face, cupping it with his free hand as he gently kiss his lips.

"I love you and your family, Jiwon. I hope you know that."

"Ssshh...hey, pretty one, I know. I know" he kissed his boyfriend's forehead and hugged him even tighter. 

"Come on, Binnie. Close your eyes and sleep, okay?"

Hanbin complied and kissed Bobby's neck and closed his eyes. 

'How can he still have energy to talk after cumming three times?’

Bobby caresses Hanbin's arm, he planted soft kisses on his temple too before dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @dontscoldme_bi if only you feel like doing so *winks* thank you lovelies!


End file.
